Un autisme
by Nuwiel
Summary: Fatigué, les deux amis se retrouvent dans le salon et quelques confessions surviennent.


**Titre:** _Un autisme._

**Auteur:** _Nuwiel._

**Nombre de chapitres:** _1/1 chapitre._

**Nombre de mots:** 815_ mots environs._

**Personnages principaux:** _Sherlock Holmes et John Watson._

**Statut:** _OS_

**Genre **_: Famille , Amitié._

**Autre(s):** _Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la série "Sherlock" de la BBC One Drama ainsi qu'à Conan Doyle pour mon plus grand malheur (ou pas)_

* * *

**« - Sherlock, enfin ! Explique-moi pourquoi refuses-tu aussi catégoriquement de rendre visite à tes parents ? »**

**John terminait de monter les escaliers encore ahuris par la réaction de Sherlock après avoir découvert que ses parents étaient à Londres pour lui rendre visite.**

**- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Sherlock exaspéré, s'installa dans son fauteuil, prit un patch de nicotine et se l'appliqua. **

**« - Oui j'aimerais bien comprendre pour une fois ! S'il te plaît Sherlock. »**

**John avait fini sa phrase de manière douce. Sherlock épuisé de se disputer et par la journée éreintante qu'ils venaient d'avoir capitula. Il attendit que John s'installe en face de lui, puis commença à lui décrire une journée de son enfance qui ressemblait à toutes les autres qu'il avait vécu dans cette maison:**

_Début du flash-back_

Sherlock jouait dans un petit jardin avec un petit chien brun. Il avait 8 ans et s'amusait à courir derrière Barberousse imitant la course poursuite d'un pirate et d'un prisonnier. Sa mère le surveillait à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, préparant le dîner. Soudain le portail s'ouvrit et Mycroft entra dans le jardin. Il rentra du lycée et fût joyeusement accueilli par le chien les pattes pleines de boue sur son uniforme propre. Dégoûté par la bête et énervé, il gronda le cadet. Sévère pour si peu de choses, Sherlock s'assit au sol et caressa le chien. Pendant que l'aîné sermonnait le plus jeune, ce dernier entamait un balancement d'avant en arrière. Mycroft rentra à la maison seule. La mère de Sherlock ayant assisté à la scène ne dit rien. Elle conseilla juste son premier fils sur les températures de lavage pour le costume. Elle alla ensuite dans le jardin et s'assit à côté du plus jeune. Son balancement n'avait pas cessé. Elle ne parla pas et regarda son fils caresser Barberousse qui était dorénavant endormi. Sherlock ne cessant de se balancer n'avait pas remarqué la présence de sa mère. Enfaite, il ne remarquait même pas le temps passer. Il était ailleurs, chez lui, dans son palais. Son palais mental. Il y était en paix. Dans son palais, il était dans un immense jardin et toujours en train de jouer avec son chien. C'était harmonieux, Mycroft n'y était pas et ses parents non plus. Personne n'était là pour le sermonner pour un rien. C'est comme ça qu'il évite les disputes. Il se réfugie chez lui, dans son palais. Soudainement, la pluie se mit à tomber dans la vie, la vraie vie. Sherlock sortit alors de son palais pour se retrouver trempé dans un jardin sombre. Sa mère était debout face à lui un parapluie à la main et son chien était toujours à ses côtés. Barberousse, content de voir son maître de nouveau dans la réalité lui lécha le visage. La mère renvoya le chien à l'intérieur de la maison sur un ordre sec. Sherlock regarda alors sa mère, détournant son attention du chien. Il rentra ensuite à l'intérieur et s'assit devant la cheminée. Sa mère se mit alors à le sermonner. Elle lui reprochait d'être resté si longtemps dehors, par ce temps et de plus de ne pas avoir répondu quand elle l'avait appelé. Tout cela n'était que mensonge car elle ne voulait pas dépenser de l'argent pour aider son cadet et Sherlock le savait parfaitement.

_Fin du Flash Back_

**Il était déjà intelligent à cet âge et avait déjà des facultés de déduction. Mais voilà, il était en même temps autiste. Il ne le savait pas mais ses parents le savaient et ne faisaient rien.**

**John, lui, comprit. Il avait déjà quelques soupçons sur un autisme chez Sherlock, et ce dernier venait justement de le confirmer**

**Sherlock avait terminé son récit et tourna la tête pour voir la réaction de John. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé depuis le début du récit, il avait même l'air d'apprécier que son colocataire s'ouvre ainsi à lui. **

**« - Et ton père, il ne faisait rien pour ton autisme ? Demanda John**

**- Mycroft est le portrait craché de mon père, toujours au boulot et jamais chez lui.**

**- Donc si je résume, tu étais atteint d'autisme, ton frère le savait et jouait dessus pour être supérieur, tes parents le savaient aussi mais n'avaient pas envie de t'aider. Récapitula John**

**- Tout à fait. Répondit Sherlock fatigué.»**

**John se tut alors comprenant l'enfance difficile qu'avait vécu son ami. Il partage maintenant le même sentiment que Sherlock envers ses parents:**

**« - Et quand ton chien est mort, comment as-tu fais pour surmonter l'épreuve seul ?»**

**John vit alors Sherlock se replonger dans un mutisme parfait. Puis comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin dans ses questions car après tout Sherlock reste Sherlock. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ce dernier se dévoile entièrement en une soirée. **

**« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela. Dit-il**

**- ... »**

**N'obtenant plus de réactions chez son ami, il décida de monter se coucher.**

**« Bonne nuit Sherlock.»**

* * *

Voilà, c'était mon premier texte sur ces deux personnages. J'attend avec impatience vos reviews !


End file.
